


on protective detail

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jared, even though your job sucks at times, I love that you always want to take care of other people. I want to be the one to take care of you, though, and want to spend the rest of my life doing so. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	on protective detail

**Author's Note:**

> *hands* IDEK. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 8 ;)

He had it all planned out – the candles, the dinner, the silk sheets – all of it down to the last detail. Then Jared had to be called in late to work because apparently all of the other cops got sick at the same time. And Jensen got tired of waiting for Jared to come home it seems. 

So Jared comes home to dying flames, an ice cold dinner, and Jensen lying carelessly on top of silk sheets, limbs akimbo and lips slightly pursed in what Jared is sure is annoyance all while still asleep. 

Jared comes closer, exhausted himself and ready to fall into bed with Jensen, sure he’s going to have to make it up to Jensen for running out on their anniversary like this. He sees Jensen’s fingers clenched tightly around a black box and Jared slowly pulls Jensen’s fingers away so he can take a closer look. Jensen is stirring by now, but Jared isn’t paying attention, eyes caught on the box that has tumbled open, a shiny ring inside. 

“Uh, this was supposed to go a lot better,” Jensen is saying and Jared turns dumbfounded eyes to meet his. “Jared, even though your job sucks at times, I love that you always want to take care of other people. I want to be the one to take care of you, though, and want to spend the rest of my life doing so. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?”

Jensen’s voice is slightly raspy from sleep and Jared’s a bit surprised at the barrage of words coming from him so soon after getting up, cat nap or not. But they did seem rushed and like Jensen had been practicing them for a while now. 

“Of course,” Jared tells him, pulling Jensen in for a kiss and letting him put the ring on Jared’s finger. “But I reserve the right to take care of you too.”

Jensen laughs and the sound never fails to warm Jared up completely inside.

“Whatever you want, Officer,” Jensen says, voice lilting at the end flirtatiously. Jared pounces and proceeds to take care of his fiancée in a decidedly filthier manner.


End file.
